Draganta the White
by lawleyj1
Summary: Ever since he was born Draganta has always been...different. While other Dragons had brightly colored scales and could breathe fire, Draganta's scales were pure white and he couldn't breathe fire. Because of this Draganta decides to go on a journey to find out about his true origins.


"Mom, no!" He laughed and screamed at the same time, making it sound like a poor attempt at some kind of retaliation as he ran down the hill as fast his small legs could carry him.

"Oh no you don't! You're not getting away this time," she said in between her own laughs. She decided to prank him a little and kicked her powerful legs to jump high as she could and flapped her wings. In what seemed like one fluid move her mighty stature flowed past him like water between and landed just in front of him.

She gave him a wide grin and an eye-crease as she watched the the horror on his face when he quickly realized that there was no way around their crash. When the impact hit him, he felt surprised that all it felt like, was him hitting the soft skin of her belly like a rock hitting soft, cushioning earth. He looked up at a pair of smiley eyes as he often called them when smiled like that.

For some time they rested on the vast meadow, dotted with small lakes and little streams connecting them. It was a beautiful day with a clear blue sky as long as even a dragons eye could see.

As he lay there in the open, with the warm rays of the midday-sun caressing his body and mother just next to him on her back, humming a pleasant tune with the wind blowing mildly, he thought back to that horrible time where his family had been right in the middle of the Great War.

"Father?... Father where are you!"

A small white dragon walked out along a lone bush that donned the scarred lands of a battlefield. The smell of death hung in his nostrils as he walked among the hundreds of corpses and he cringed his young face in worry and disgust - this was certainly a dangerous time for a young dragon to be wandering about, as one of the elder dragons had once said to him when he had tried to impress his, now dead, friend Ember that he could indeed sneek out of the cave they taken refuge in a few weeks ago. Tears stung his eyes and his vision blurred a little. Soon they trickled down his little cheeks in a silent stream as he thought of the painful memory.

'I'm useless... I couldn't even help Ember...' He thought, as he went on to look for his father.

Days went and he never found any trace of him. With hope of seeing him again going down the drain, little Draganta slowly but surely found his way back to their refuge. At first Mercury - his mother had been angry to find out that he went out on his own, but as he stood there before her with eyes shiny from tears, it seemed to him, that she couldn't bring herself to punish him, instead she lifted him up, it was a thing she often used, to comfort him and it always to somehow make him in a better mood to know, that she would always be there for her like this...

"It's so nice here, isn't it mother?" he caught himself sounding a little melancholic and Mercury turned her head to look him in the eyes where she could see the pain and guilt flickering across her sons young face.

She felt a pang of sadness coursing through her and settling in her stomach as she saw him mentally torture himself with had happened all those years ago. It hurt her so, to watch him like this, because she couldn't do anything more than just be there for him - there was nothing else what he had felt, and still did.

"Draganta?"

He showed no sign of hearing her.

"Please...sweetie look at me...don't do this."

She cocked her head to the side and gently turned his face to look at her.

"There was nothing you could do honey, and deep inside..." she sighed and looked at him with something akin to worry, "...you know that too" as she said the last words, she smiled down at him again and settled him on her back as she began to walk back to their new home.

The next couple of days were spent in silent understanding between them, but Mercury was still worried. His son hasn't said a since he'd mentioned the painful subject if his father. This wasn't unusual for him though - she knew he liked to think things over by himself, but today he really seem to struggle in a silent battle with his own thoughts as he sat across from her in their large cave.

He was reading an old history book, but as she looked at him more closely, she had noticed that he wasn't even looking at the words. He seemed so far away, that she thought he might disapear like a distant dream if she stopped observing him.

"Mom?"

"Yes, Draganta?"

He lowered his head and tried to focus on a spot on the floor, though it seem to melt away and smoothen out. His eyes darted around from end of the room to another - to her, a clear sign that he wanted to say something, but didn't have a proper way of saying it.

He didn't look at her as he started talking.

"Why can't I, you know...breathe anything?"

Now that was a revelation... 'can't breathe'?, what on

earth is she talking about? She looked at him intently,

trying to decipher the true meaning behind those cryptic

words. When she obviously couldn't find a reason for him

to ask something so trivial, she opted to question it out

loud instead - of course he could breathe, why was he

talking about breathing?

"... breathe? What do you mean? I don't think I

understand your question, dear"

He sighed, he anguish expression turning slightly

irritated; of course she had to know what he was

speaking of.

"Come on mom, you know what I'm talking about"

But seeing her perplexed expression, he just sighed and

tried to elaborate.

"You know... you breathe fire, right? Why can't I do that?"

As the words left his mouth, he looked up at her, right

in the eyes for the first time in 2 days - and it definitely

had powerful effect on her. She jerked backwards a little,

looking like a deer caught in the headlights for a split-

second as she took in the seriousness in the look he gave

her.

His shiny blue eyes displayed the utter frustration he

felt, at not knowing why he wasn't like all the others.

He knew that this was the first time they had talked

about this since they had come there years ago during

the war to seek shelter and, later, a permanent home.

And truth to be told, he didn't know why she looked like

she did either.

Draganta's skin was pure white, dotted with light-blue

markings. He had deep, dark-blue scales on his

underbelly, and on the skin between the wing-digits, even

his nails had that same dark blue - almost black taint.

His ice blue eyes really stood out from her orange ones,

but that made perfectly sense, since his father Smog had

those same striking, crystal blue eyes - it was obvious

where his son had gotten them.

At first, when he was born, she thought his skin might

change and eventually he would have some color. New-

born hatchlings would sometimes need a few extra

nutrients to go along with their new stable diet.

But as the years past, he never recovered from what she

thought might be a birth-defect.

She realized that he was still expecting an answer, when

she saw those same eyes looking intently at her.

"Hmmm..." She scratched a small point on her neck for a

minute, as she thought of the difficult question.

"I don't know Draganta - I don't know why you can't breathe

fire...does it matter sweetie?"

He gave her an incredulous look - like she had just said

something profoundly stupid.

"Of course it matters! Why shouldn't it matter mother? Is

there something you aren't telling me?"

He'd turned his head away from her again, looking ever

the more frustrated.

Ashe herself wasn't happy with his attitude, but she

would let it slide for now.

"Honestly Draganta, if I knew the answer to your question, I

would have answered it... I'm sorry, I simply don't know.

But what does it matter? If we were ever attacked, I'm

sure you could stand your ground better than most. Your

combat abilities, quick moves and vast knowledge in the

magical field are more than what most other dragons

your age can boast about."

"But mother!" he sighed heavily and his eyes were

glazing over from tears. He turned his back to her and

dug his head between his wings, using them like a shield

from the outside world.

"You don't understand mother... Sometimes when the

others tease with my looks... I don't even feel like a real

dragon" he said, sobbing in between the words, "...what

do you think it makes me feel like, when I can't even

breathe anything!? I only worked so hard at all those

things because I lacked at everything else... why am I

like this?"

The sobs turned into full blown crying.

She sat up, and walked up behind him, protectively

wrapping his tail and wings around him. No words needed

to be exchanged; she knew he needed her more than

ever now.

An hour passed while they there on the floor when an

idea suddenly struck her. Why didn't she try and find

someone who might be able to help her son? She

mentally slapped herself for being so inconsiderate. If she

hadn't been wallowing in self-pity over her own loss, she

might've thought about this earlier. But how would she

find someone who could help him?

"Daganta? Are you alright dear?"

He sniffed and blinked a couple of times before

answering.

"Yeah… I think so"

"I will do my best to help you with this… problem. I want

you to come with me to see Celestia, Ruler of Equestria, she

might be able to help us or at least answer some of our

questions on this - what do you say we ask the elders

here if they can tell us where the Princess lives?"

He looked down but gave her a small smile.

"That would be wonderful mom"

She didn't think he looked quite as convinced as she'd

hoped but for now, that smile on his face was enough to

get her own hopes up.

. . .

A few days had past before they could see the elders of

Rumbling Rock. Ashe knew they'd have to wait, such

was the protocol of this place; In fact, it wasn't at all

uncommon to have to apply for visits at the councils in

these areas, she didn't mind though – the elders had their

claws full these days; not only with the many incoming

fugitives all the time. The war had really taken its toe on

everyone here in Equestria, despite the fact that the war

never reached this tranquil place, the elders had to work

their hardest to make sure it stayed that way. Daily

council meetings had to be undertaken at the top of the

highest tower in the small city. Sometimes the elders

even had to travel to other parts of the country to attend

larger and even more important gatherings.

Draganta hadn't complained about their wait either, she knew

that he knew well of all the political partitions here even

though she'd never actually been to a meeting with the

elders before now. He had never been like most other

younglings, not once had he complained about something

like this – that certainly couldn't be said for some of the

others his age. He seemed to understand the

complexities of an advanced society better than many,

and She often wondered how.

The downside of it all was of course, that he had trouble

understanding the things that were popular for dragons

his age, and thus had earned herself a position among

the shunned – his uncharacteristic looks wasn't helping

the situation either.

He'd even earned the top student rankings of his class,

never failing to read her homework. She looked down at

him walking beside her with his deep blue scholar cloak

and leather holster containing the scrolls from the great

library they'd just visited before, proud to be his

mother. Now she would help him the best she could in hopes

that she might be able to get over her problems.

As they climbed the long flight of stairs leading to the top

of the tower, he looked more nervous than ever, and

when they finally got to the top of the tower and had an

acolyte open the massive doors to the outdoor council

facility, he even started to shiver.

She gave him a playful nudge with the tail and he very

nearly jumped down the stairs again.

"Easy Draganta dear, it'd be a waste of time to go that long

way again" She pointed behind him back towards the

stairs, he'd nearly reached the last step and had he

jumped just a little further back, he would have crashed

down them.

As a look of horror overtook his features she chuckled

lightly and gave him a push in the right direction –

towards the, now open, doors of the council.

They slowly made their way forward towards the waiting

elders. They stood on an outdoor balcony-like platform in

a half-circle, front of their large bodies turned to them, on

what could only be described as massive marble

structures, carved in a way that would allow each and

everyone of them to lie in a comfortable position – though

the comfortable sofa-like structures certainly didn't seem

to allow them to relax too much since they all seemed to

be waiting impatiently for the two to arrive in the middle

of the circle where a round platform of stone resided.

"Please have a seat here but speak quickly" A deep voice

commanded.

Draganta looked up the see that the owner of the voice was

a large elder dragon, who was gesturing for them to

step up on the platform.

His red scales almost burned crimson in the shining

daylight and deep, dark lines of blood red ran through his

body, creating a pattern of stripes on his neck and a dark

green robe with silver linings was draped over the rest of

his form. He certainly looked ancient to him with his

glowing, fiery orange eyes looking down at her.

Draganta couldn't help but scrounge his nose a little – he

practically reeked of burned lands and charcoal. The

strong smell reminded him of his father and the days

when he frantically searched for him. Although he tried

desperately not to show it, he was sure he at some point

had seen him hold him breath.

Around the male elder sat two great females, both Land

dragons, wearing an orange cloak similar to their male

counterpart. They had turned their honed faces and

looked down at Draganta with gleaming red eyes, making

him feel more uncomfortable than he already was.

Ashe bowed deeply before the council

"Where is the rest of the council, Elder Bron?"

The elder dragon sat up on his marble chair.

"I am afraid they will not be attending this meeting, they

are currently on their way to Fire Falls to be present

at a most important assembly with many other elders

from all parts of this world."

He sighed, tiredness starting to creep up on him again.

With a slight annoyance he continued.

"But I am sure the rest of us will be more than capable at

handling what ever problem a common dragon like you

might have."

Ashe stiffened hearing the irritation in Brons' voice

and she immediately bowed again to apologize.

"I'm terribly sorry Elder Bron; I meant no disrespect in

asking"

The elder seemed to light up a little at the apology.

"Enough, it is forgiven. Now tell me who I have the good

graces of meeting today, it is not often that I get to see a

young face like yours here in these ancient surroundings"

Ashe sat up again and started to state the facts of her

presence.

"My name is Ashe my lord, I am a refugee from far

away, and I came here about 6 years ago to seek shelter

from the war. I wish to ask you of a favor on behalf of my

son."

The elder squinted his eyes and leaned from his position

to better get a view of the, to him, tiny white youngling

hiding behind his mother.

"Come forth child, I can't help what I can't see, you

know" and then he chuckled a little and gestured with his

large claw for him to step closer.

He did as he was asked and stepped a few meters in

front of Ashe.

His actions earned a small gasp from the two elder

dragoness' and Bron's eyes widened at what he saw.

"My my, what a handsome son you have Ashe!

He's quite unusual looking isn't he?" He smiled down at

Draganta, who couldn't relax one bit from all the scrutiny.

"You do remind me of someone child…" he said, as he

looked up and scratched his chin. "Oh yes! Now I

remember" but as he said those words, his face became

more serious and his jaw hardened with some kind of

emotion that could not be deciphered.

"Tell me your name, young one and let me hear your

favor."

Draganta looked up at his massive body; he made his mother

look every bit as young as the elder had said.

"Greetings my lord, Elder Bron. My name is Draganta"

He bowed as deep as he could to all of the elders, but

opted not speak to the others. He didn't know their

names and he was afraid that he would offend them by

asking.

"I seek to ask you where we can find Princess Celestia"

There was a small pause, and he held her breath,

silently trying to decide whether or not, this had been a

good idea to begin with.

"And what business would such a young dragon have with the ruler of Equestria?"

All this time he had hoped that he would just answer his

question and leave it at that. He wracked his mind for a

reasonable explanation, when the gods suddenly seemed

to have changed their mind about not helping him.

That small amount of time he had spent thinking had

apparently been enough to make the elder change his

mind.

"Never mind, little one – I am sure you have good reason

to want to see Celestia" he said, as he waved a claw

dismissively in the air.

He raised himself from his chair and walked down

towards the two.

"Come with me to the study, I have a map to show you

the way to the Princess' residence"

He walked past them, his large claws making scraping

and tapping noises against the worked stone floor and his

cloak flowing lightly in the summer breeze. He really was

huge compared to his mother - at least 2 heads taller than

her, though he knew well that his own mother wasn't

considered the largest of females in the beginning. With her

wiry muscles stretched over her – for a female – nimble

frame, seemed like nothing in comparison to Bron

tall, bulky build. This was why he was a scout, and not a

fighter –

in body and soul.

Draganta took a quick glance at the remaining elders, who

hadn't moved an inch yet. He figured they wouldn't,

since Bron himself was more than capable of helping

them with the directions.

. . .

They were given a smaller version of the map shown. At

first glance, it looked like a small piece of molded scrap-

metal. A light touch of magical energy though, turned its

core glowing bright blue and as it was slowly reloaded

with enough energy, its outer shell began glow lightly as

well.

He let go of the little thing, but it didn't fall to the ground.

Instead, it just stayed there, suspended in mid-air like he

hadn't let go of it at all.

"This tracking device will lead you to her, I have

programmed the destination coordinates to Canterlot Castle - you should have no trouble finding them now",

he took a small pause in his instructions before

continuing, "However, this tracker is programmed to

follow you, Ashe. It means if you two happen to get split

up, little Draganta will have no help to guide him - remember

this, it is most important that you do not get separated.

Now if you will excuse me, I have other duties to attend

to."

With those last words, he led them back to the staircase

and quickly disappeared as the door closed behind him

with a loud bang.


End file.
